SimonW
"What a load of CRAP!"- SimonW History Simon Wellis (aka SimonW) is a member of thatguywiththeglasses.com (link to page below) for twenty-six days and is one of the main replier of posts on the site. He had become interested in the site prior the fight between the Nostalgia Critic and Angry Video Game Nerd. He also hosts SimonW's Movie Reviews. About Me Currently 22 years old and an unemployed writer living in Australia who has not published any books, Simon does most of his work on the site with his SimonW's Movie Reviews and reviews the blogs and videos that famous people (for example The Nostalgia Critic) put up. SimonW has a "Tiger" profile picture on ThatGuyWithTheGlasses website because he is a Tiger (Fire) in the Chinese Zodiac. SimonW's Movie Reviews Profile SimonW is a member of the ThatGuyWithTheGlasses website and has his own blog called SimonW's Movie Reviews (written articles, no videos). Despite making reviews of movies, he also (on occasion) makes reviews about Television Series. To date he has reviewed mostly "family-friendly" movies, aside from the occasional more slightly mature reviews. Has recently done his Halloween Specials which are Horror movies and his latest addition is a television episode review of Buffy The Vampire Slayer: Once More, With Feeling. In terms of comedy, SimonW has a style unique to his own, with vague callbacks or comments slightly like The Nostalgia Critic. But it is only mildly styled in this fashion as SimonW goes back to reviewing the movie. Not completely an all-out "gag fest", SimonW's Movie Reviews are mainly about reviewing the movie(s) in question with most of the jokes that would be obvious to the casual observer of the movie(s). What is also needed to mention is that SimonW has a great feedback to his fans, replying to them every time they leave a comment on his reviews. He also signs all his comments/replies and his reviews with his username. Aside from his Movie Reviews, SimonW also contributes to the site's forum and replies whenever he thinks there should be suggestions for people to review stuff. Also, SimonW is an excellent reviewer in his replies to other people's Articles or Videos and rates them 5 stars all the time. Despite his unique take on things, SimonW's joke style in responses are also a hinderance. Sometimes people confuse his jokes in response to other people's stuff as being serious. For the future SimonW plans to do more movie reviews, but to see what he plans to do, please press the second link below. SimonW's Movie Reviews: Episodes Starting in the 4th of October, 2008, SimonW's Movie Reviews Episodes (17 episode entries so far) are of the following Movies (and Television Shows): The Phantom Tollbooth started it all for SimonW's "big" career. With what he deemed as his "first Blog Review", SimonW's short review does not tell us much of the movie aside the main cast of characters. Although it is a short review, it lets people see what kind of person SimonW is and how he had the guts to review a movie he had only just seen on television! The Adventures Of Milo And Otis was SimonW's second movie review. Although still starting out by putting up the movie's plot, it does have it's funny moments. He makes the reader aware of just how silly the movie can be when a cat can defeat a bear with a chest of drawers. He also makes a point of referance twice about a fox character, stating "And why is that fox so damn annoying???" at the end of his review. The Adventures Of Elmo In Grouchland is SimonW's third movie review. Taking a differant approach by mixing the plot with his own unique observations, SimonW tears into this movie while staying true to his character of giving a positive review. One of the greatest moments is when he announces his childhood love for one of the characters before regaining his composure and continuing on with the review. He also makes the shortcomings more obvious, like how "the obvious area where the "invisible string" is pulling the blanket" and how the main villain is easily defeated. House Arrest is SimonW's fourth movie review. Over the course of his reviews, SimonW has made them longer. With this movie SimonW again brings to a head the more comedic aspects of the movie and also announces some of the flaws with this. He also gets on the same page with the readers when he announces the moral of the movie and then states "Some moral, huh folks?" as if expecting an answer. Despite the great way he cut down the movie into a stylised review, SimonW did lack one major thing, he had added too many cast names in brackets. Aside from this, he seemed to have learnt not to use the whole plot as much as his own take on the plot in his own words. Tank Girl is SimonW's fifth movie review. It is the first "mature" film SimonW has reviewed and it is not the last. With the main plot again taken from another source, SimonW littered his jokes or takes in the start and near the ending of his review. He pays particular attention to how the main villain dies (as he does with most of his reviews) and also mentions at the overtly over-used sexual implications in the movie but also notes there are some casual jokes in it as well. External Links 1. |SimonW's YouTube channel 2. |SimonW on TGWTG.com